All The Things She Said
by Steph.107
Summary: Ron's dating Lavender. Hermionie comes for a chat. Things are said...wow. great summary.


**A/N: Okay, so new story. I'm sorry, I just cant resist Ron and Hermione stories.**

**Disclaimer: … weeeeeeeeee.**

* * *

Why am I doing this? To myself? To her?

I kept asking myself this and the more I did, the less sence I could make of the situation.

I was dating Lavender, mainly to make Hermione jealous, perhaps get a little experience along the way.

But I'm not stupid, I know I've hurt Hermione by doing this, but she's hurt me to. Its childish why I've done it, and I feel guilty, because now matter how strong lavenders feelings are for me, I'll never love her.

Not like I love Hermione.

I love everything about her, but lately, seeing her happy pains me, she cant help who she likes, maybe she's only dating him to get back at me, maybe I'm just wishful thinking and should get a hold of myself. Who knows?

When she smiles at him, she smiles at him like she does everyone else, but with me, its different, her eyes seems to brighten up, like she's genuinely happy with me.

It was around midnight, that's when I heard her whisper my voice gently through the curtains, I opened them, half expecting lavender again, but was greeted with Hermione, breathing deeply, looking tired but as beautiful as she ever did.

I asked her what was wrong, which reminded me of how little we spoke now, she mumbled something that I didn't quite hear, but sat on the edge of the bed and pulled the curtains closed around us again.

Before Hermione could say anything however, I hugged her, I'd missed her terribly, and I didn't care how embarrassed I was by being in only my boxers, and her seeing a little more then usual. I'm still her friend.

She seemed slightly taken aback, I didn't no whether to see it as a good sign or bad sign, or to see it as a sign at all.

Then, much to my dismay, I heard the door opening again, I looked quickly through one of the cracks in the curtains, and saw the back of lavender while she closed the door, I mouthed her name to Hermione and she looked frightened, I told her to hide quickly, and within the few seconds it took lavender to walk across the dormitory, Hermione was under the covers lying next me to. I didn't think lavender would notice much, my covers are always rumpled up and in no particular shape, she wouldn't notice that I have a girl hiding under there for fear she'd have her eyes scratched out.

Lavender didn't bother seeing if I was awake or not, she just marched in and opened the curtains, moved me roughly then sat on the edge of my bed.

I think Hermione could tell I was feeling pretty unsettled then, because she grabbed my hand underneath the covers, which made my suddenly aware that she could see me almost entirely naked, I felt very vulnerable, as having her under covers, while lavender was sat at the end of my bed interrogating me wasn't how I'd imagine it would happen.

She was telling me about how she'd heard noises, then under inspection had discovered Hermione had gone, and wondered if I knew where'd she'd gone, when I told her I didn't, she laughed slightly and said she was probably off with her boyfriend somewhere.

In those few sentences she said, she'd manage to call Hermione a bitch and a slut. In turn making me realise how much I hated Lavender. I felt Hermione's hand moving further from mine, I was losing her touch and desperately needed it back. I grabbed it, and held it firmly. I told lavender that I would see her tomorrow, as I was tired, and the rest of the boys in the dormitory were beginning to suspect that I was getting nightly visits from her, and didn't want them to walk in on anything. Again, when she kissed me on the cheek I felt Hermione's hand slipping, but refusing to let go of it, I held it firmer, and didn't move until I saw Lavender had gone.

I closed the curtains again, moved the covers to make it easier for Hermione to get out from underneath them.

Hermione sat up cross legged next to me and looked at me through eyes that were beginning to water.

"We need to talk."

* * *

**Well, I'll probably update this sometime…**

**Please Rate and Review. 8)**


End file.
